masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fitness (multiplayer)
Fitness is a passive power in Mass Effect 3 available to all multiplayer classes except krogan who instead receive Rage and geth who receive Advanced Hardware. It focuses on increasing shields, health, and melee attack effectiveness. At Rank 6, different races possess different bonuses. Drell are listed separately as they receive higher health and shield bonuses plus a movement speed bonus. Power Ranks Rank 1: Fitness Put on some muscle and become fearless in close-quarters combat. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +15% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +15% Rank 2: Durability Increase health and barrier bonuses by 10%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +25% Rank 3: Melee Damage Increase melee damage by 20%. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +35% Rank 4: Melee Damage/Durability Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +65% Durability Increase Health and shield bonuses by 15%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +40% Rank 5: Martial Artist/Shield Recharge Martial Artist Increase melee damage by 75% for 30 seconds when an enemy is killed by heavy melee. Shield Recharge Decrease shield recharge delay by 15%. Rank 6: Melee Synergy/Fitness Expert Melee Synergy Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Human, Turian: Increase Weapon Damage by 25% for 20 seconds after an enemy is killed by heavy melee. Asari, Salarian, Quarian: Increase Power Damage by 30% for 20 seconds after an enemy is killed by heavy melee. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +95% (Melee Damage), +65% (Durability) Fitness Expert Increase health and barrier bonuses by 25%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +65% (Durability), +50% (Melee Damage) Drell Classes Rank 1: Fitness Boost Health, shields/barriers, melee damage, durability, and movement speed. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +20% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +15% *'Movement Speed Bonus:' +10% Rank 2: Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 15%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +35% Rank 3: Melee Damage Increase melee damage by 20%. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +35% Rank 4: Melee Damage/Durability Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +65% Durability Increase Health and shield bonuses by 20%. *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +55% Rank 5: Martial Artist/Shield Recharge Melee Spree Increase melee damage by 75% for 30 seconds when an enemy is killed by heavy melee. Barrier Recharge Decrease shield recharge delay by 15% Rank 6: Melee Synergy/Fitness Expert Melee Synergy Increase melee damage bonus by 25%. Increase Weapon Damage by 25% for 20 seconds after an enemy is killed by heavy melee. *'Melee Damage Bonus:' +90% (Melee Damage), +60% (Durability) Fitness Expert Increase health and shield bonuses by 25%. Increase movement speed bonus by 10% *'Health & Shield Bonus:' +80% (Durability), +60% (Melee Damage) *'Movement Speed Bonus:' +20% Availability *'Single-player:' See Fitness (power). *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, Asari Vanguard, Batarian Sentinel, Batarian Soldier, Battlefield 3 Soldier, Drell Adept, Drell Vanguard, Human Adept, Human Engineer, Human Infiltrator, Human Sentinel, Human Soldier, Human Vanguard, N7 Fury Adept, N7 Shadow Infiltrator, Project Phoenix Adept, Project Phoenix Vanguard, Quarian Engineer, Quarian Infiltrator, Quarian Male Engineer, Quarian Male Infiltrator, Salarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator, Turian Sentinel, Turian Soldier, Vorcha Sentinel, Vorcha Soldier Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer